


Крылья

by cherik_and_fassavoy, elsker_dig_for_evigt



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherik_and_fassavoy/pseuds/cherik_and_fassavoy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsker_dig_for_evigt/pseuds/elsker_dig_for_evigt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat-2015 для команды WTF Cherik+Fassavoy 2015</p>
    </blockquote>





	Крылья

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat-2015 для команды WTF Cherik+Fassavoy 2015

Чарльз спит. Лицом в подушку, приоткрыв рот. Волосы торчат в разные стороны, а на лице удивление, будто во сне он видит что-то невероятное. Не то сторукого великана, не то мир без войны. Снова забыл выключить ночник. Мягкий теплый свет золотит темные вихры. Эрик тихо закрывает за собой дверь. Одна из маленьких прелестей его дара — собачка замка движется бесшумно, послушная мановению руки. 

Эрик всегда приходит через дверь, а в особняк вообще заходит только через парадный вход. Он не влюбленный малолетний идиот из пьесы, чтобы лезть через окно. 

Чарльз спит. Чарльз его не слышит. И не услышит даже случайно, даже со своим великолепным даром — Эрик никогда не снимает шлема, когда приходит. Иногда Эрик хочет стащить эту чертову кастрюлю с головы и оглушительно громко подумать: «Чарльз, я пришел!» Но благоразумие берет верх. Вряд ли Чарльз обрадуется, узнав, что к нему в спальню раз в три недели под покровом ночи забирается чужой человек. 

Чужой. Какой он, к черту, чужой? 

Эрик присаживается в изножье кровати и — в какой, интересно, раз? — осторожно тянет одеяло. Так, что оно сползает с плеча Чарльза. Эрик усмехается — все веснушки на месте, кажется. Никуда не делись. 

Одеяло сползает ниже, до локтя. Чарльз морщится, и на переносице появляется глубокая складка. Эрик видит морщинки в уголках закрытых глаз. Что же, оба они не молодеют с годами. 

Наконец Эрику открывается бледная, сияющая в полупрозрачном свете спина. Эрик отпускает одеяло — он не хочет видеть шрам на пояснице. До сих пор трудно смотреть правде в глаза, до сих пор не хочется признавать, что вина лежит на его плечах. Тысяча обстоятельств, наложившихся друг на друга, миллион случайностей. Конечно, если бы Мойра не начала стрелять, если бы Чарльз не пытался сопротивляться, если бы... Одни «если бы». Но он, Эрик Леншерр, направил эту чертову пулю. 

Эрик сглатывает и переводит взгляд на усеянные искрами веснушек лопатки Чарльза. Острые до сих пор, как у мальчишки. Сколько лет прошло, вон, у него самого уже седина на висках появилась, Чарльз, судя по публикациям, защитил еще три диссертации, мир изменился, никто уже не носит водолазки и узкие брюки, а лопатки у Чарльза всё так же торчат, грозясь порвать тонкую кожу. 

— Крылья, — тихо выдыхает Эрик, тянется пальцами, но замирает в дюйме от прикосновения. Ему достаточно. Он чувствует каждый атом этой кожи, не дотрагиваясь. Магнитные поля. В такие моменты Эрик обожает свой дар. 

Наверное, любого другого человека сломило бы то, что случилось с Чарльзом. Привыкшие ходить, люди лишались силы воли, жажды жизни, да что там — рассудка вместе со способностью ходить. Но не Чарльз. Потому что у Чарльза всегда были крылья. Эрик уверен в этом, особенно в такие ночи, когда видит эти лопатки. Он говорил Чарльзу эту чушь, влюбленную чушь, еще тогда, давно, во времена «до». И повторил бы это сейчас, «после». 

Если бы хватило смелости. 

— У тебя есть крылья, Чарльз, — шепчет Эрик и улыбается, потому что помнит, как улыбался Чарльз в ответ на это заявление. 

Прежде чем направиться к двери, Эрик поправляет одеяло, аккуратно подтыкает его так, чтобы не разбудить. Весна, ночи все еще холодные. Чарльз облизывается во сне, и, кажется, ему снится что-то хорошее — уголок рта дергается, будто вот-вот по комнате разольется тихий смех. Эрик с трудом отворачивается и ведет пальцами по воздуху. Ручка двери мягко и бесшумно опускается. 

— Если ты думаешь, что я тебя не слышу, ты глубоко ошибаешься. 

Эрик вздрагивает, но не оборачивается. Последнее время он слышал этот голос только по телевизору, а тут на тебе — живой, обволакивающий. Настоящий. 

— Хочешь уйти — уходи. Я не буду тебя удерживать. 

Кажется, как-то раз он это уже слышал. 

— Но я был бы рад, если бы ты остался. 

Эрик смотрит через плечо (в шлеме это не очень удобно, но не снимать же). Чарльз, привстав на локтях, смотрит без тени укора, без обиды — то есть совсем не так, как Эрик себе представлял все эти годы. Чарльз сонный. У Чарльза смешно торчат лопатки. И правда крылья. 

Эрик остается в эту ночь в комнате Чарльза. Эрику кажется, что у него самого выросли крылья.


End file.
